


Damsel in Distress

by Knobheed



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knobheed/pseuds/Knobheed
Summary: Even after giving up drugs, Klaus was still always brushed aside by his siblings; the designated lookout, nothing more, nothing less.In fact, they barely even notice when their brother gets kidnapped until they're forced to acknowledge his disappearance.(I'm not very good at summaries sorry)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before continuing - although most of the really bad ones aren't that relevant for the first three chapters. But seriously, this gets BAD.  
> This is set in a post-season one AU where they successfully stop the apocalypse and stick together, you know the drill.

"Three months? Has it really been _that_ long?" Klaus groaned to Ben from his place behind the bar as he poured himself a celebratory glass of whiskey. "It feels like three years." He grumbled, taking a good long sip of his drink. 

Today was the three month anniversary of Klaus being completely drug free, and despite the fact that he was still refusing to give up a nice drink, Ben had never been more proud of him. In fact, his drinking was starting to lessen as well, and his powers were really starting to grow now. He could make Ben and other ghosts corporeal for longer periods of time, and he just knew that this was only the beginning. 

"Three months since what?" Diego spoke up from his seat on the couch. With the fact that he wasn't even invited to join the conversation, Klaus had completely forgotten that a few of his living siblings were in the living room.

"Since I've been sober, duh." Klaus reminded him, gaining looks of confusion from the academy top three. Of course they hadn't even remembered. Sat in Reginald's favourite seat was the brick that is Luther, and sat next to Diego was Allison. 

"I don't think it counts as being sober if you're still drinking." Luther pointed out, his eyes darting between Klaus and the glass of whiskey in his hand. Klaus just shook his head and waved his brother off.

"Better than nothing, right?" He looked to his siblings, hopeful for some sort of praise for his efforts. Unfortunately, he saw the look Allison and Luther gave each other. They were clearly doubtful. Either doubtful that he was off drugs at all, or doubtful that this streak would last. 

"Good job, man." Diego gave him a glimmer of praise. "Now give up the alcohol too." He suggested before turning back around and continuing on with his conversation with the other two. Sure, it was a small attempt at encouragement, but Diego still didn't appear all that proud of his brother's efforts. None of them were.

Maybe it's because they didn't care enough to notice, or maybe it's because they didn't think he was accomplishing anything at all. He thought he was accomplishing a lot. He was, wasn't he? 

These past few months had been torturous. All he wanted to do was pump his veins with whatever pills, powder or injections he could find, but he managed to resist. Even when the mangled, screaming corpses got too much, he didn't find himself crawling back. Even when he woke up in a cold sweat from his endless mass of nightmares, he still refused the temptation to find a dealer.

With a sigh, Klaus leaned against the bar and pulled out a cigarette. The best substitute he had. Just when he began to light it, Luther called out his name. His head perked up to look at his part-ape brother.

"Klaus." Luther boomed. "You're not allowed to smoke in here." Oh. Of course, how could he forget? Couldn't disobey one of their late father's precious rules.

In response, Klaus shared an eyeroll with Ben before making his way outside into the courtyard. At least he could get some peace and quiet out there. Well, that's what he thought at least.

" _Klaus..._ " A quiet, venomous voice seethed in his ear. He tried to shake it away, but - as always - the ghost persisted. At least it was just one. For now. " _Klaus._ " It was a female voice. Despite it's raising volume, Klaus still attempted to ignore it, simply walking along the grass and taking a drag of his cigarette. " _Klaus._ " He refused to look at it. Not every ghost was as pretty as Ben, after all. Especially not the ones that sought out Klaus's help. " _Klaus!_ " The scream emitting from behind him finally prompted Klaus to spin around and face the dead woman behind him.

A nanny. One of Vanya's, he presumed. At first, he never understood why there were so many nannies haunting the house, always leering and snarling at Vanya. That was until he finally spoke to one of them. It was admittedly a little amusing; imaging four-year-old Vanya being a nanny murderer just because she didn't like oatmeal. 

As per usual, this nanny's neck was twisted around, littered with harsh bruising. Chunks of rotted flesh hanged from her body as she squinted her soulless eyes at him. God, why did they always have to look so gross? 

"I'm not in the mood." Klaus attempted to wave her away as he took another swig of his whiskey, hoping to banish her with alcohol. "Go away." 

He spun around to continue walking, only to be halted and startled by Five suddenly appearing directly in front of him. With a small screech, Klaus stumbled backwards, nearly spilling his drink. Nearly. 

Five, however, was quick to move past the shock he had given his brother. "Where are the others?" Five questioned.

"Inside, wh-" Klaus attempted to ask why Five seemed so determined, but Five just brushed past him to march inside. Sharing a confused look with Ben, Klaus followed his older - though visually younger - brother. 

"Everyone get up." Five demanded as soon as he burst through into the living room. "We've got some assholes to get rid of."

"What do you mean?" Allison pressed, prompting Five to let out a huff at the prospect of explaining everything. 

Klaus didn't listen to Five's explanation, unsurprisingly. He was too focused on trying to ignore the voice hissing in his ear. " _Klaus!_ " The ghostly nanny persisted on getting his attention as Vanya walked into the room, immediately joining the group. " _Klaus!_ " More voices joined her. More murdered nannies either circling around Klaus or leering at Vanya. " _Klaus!_ " 

He shut his eyes tight, desperately trying to pray that they'd just go away as he promptly downed his glass of whiskey. "Go away." He mumbled, just quiet enough to stop his siblings from hearing as he speedily crossed to the other side of the room. 

" _Klaus._ "

" _Klaus._ "

"Klaus!" Diego's voice pulled him away from the sulking voices. He spun around to see that the rest of the family were already rushing out of the living room to get to the car. Diego was the only one who stopped to get Klaus. "You coming?"

"Oh-yeah-sure." Klaus put down his now empty glass and followed Diego, still having no clue where they were going or who they were trying to stop. At least this meant getting away from the mutilated nannies.

\----------

As soon as they pulled up to some unusual abandoned building, the entire Umbrella Academy came pouring out of the car. Quickly, and on the spot, Luther delegated everyone positions; then Five completely changed them.

"Vanya, Allison, you're with me." Five decided. "Diego, Luther, you go round the back. Klaus..." Five paused and trailed off, clearly unsure of where to put his brother. "You're on lookout."

There it is. That oh-so-familiar position. Lookout. Was that all he was good for now? A useless job that just gets him out of everyone else's way?

"Seriously? C'mon, let me do something!" Klaus complained.

"Lookouts an important job." Luther claimed, although everyone knew this was a complete lie.

"All I do is just stand around and wait for you guys. Please, I can help!" Klaus insisted his full confidence in himself. Unfortunately, his siblings didn't share this confidence. "I can do stuff! My powers-"

"Aren't helpful." Five interrupted. For once, he was wrong. If Klaus's siblings could just pay any attention when he attempted to talk about his growing powers, they'd notice all the potential they had. They could help him get better, just like they did with Vanya. "Especially not when you're high as a kite." 

"Hey, I'm three months clean today!" Klaus proclaimed.

"And how long's that gonna last?" Five questioned. He probably didn't mean to be a complete and utter asshole, but he was too focused on trying to get this mission done. "I give it a week before you're passed out in some dumpster with a load of heroin in your arm. Maybe we should start a betting pool."

Oof. That stung a lot more than Klaus thought it could.

"Hey!" Klaus whined, but was quickly ignored as Luther and Diego ran round to the back of the building. Five turned around and stopped Klaus from walking any further. 

"You're on lookout." He reminded him before disappearing off with his sisters.

Boredom was always quick to settle in when you're just standing around outside, waiting for something to happen. Having accepted that he lost that battle, Klaus sat on the hood of the car with a cigarette in hand.

"Why don't they take me seriously?" Klaus asked Ben. "I mean, I get off the drugs, I can actually do stuff with my powers, I _try_ to help...and I'm still the damn lookout." Ben didn't really know what to say, other than agree with Klaus. He too was getting frustrated about his siblings' dismissal of his brother. "I try and talk to them, but they just brush me off or tell me I'm just looking for attention! I mean, what am I supposed to do with that?"

"I don't know." Ben admitted. "Just...keep working on your powers."

"But they don't care!"

"But you're not doing it for them." Ben pointed out. "Just focus on learning how to control your powers, and when the time's right, they'll see just how helpful you can be."

"Sure..." Klaus trailed off, his eyes landing on the van parked across the street. This made him furrow his eyebrows. Usually, he wouldn't bat an eye at some random creepy van, but something felt...off. 

" _Klaus._ " His thoughts were interrupted by another screeching ghost. He looked over to see a few ghosts with bullets in their heads. Clean kills. Five's victims. " _Help us!_ " He groaned. Did they seriously not have anything better to do? 

"Piss off." He told them, tossing the bud of his cigarette away. Unfortunately, his attempts at telling the spirits to leave him alone never worked. Fortunately, his siblings were now running out of the abandoned building, meaning he could at least hop in the car and drive away from these ghosts - for the time being.

Klaus remained completely silent on the car ride home, not that his siblings were bothered. They were probably relieved not to hear his mindless chattering; telling random stories and jokes, trying to convince Five to take them through every drive-thru they went past, etc, etc. 

"That was really cool what you did back there, Vanya." Allison complimented her sister on likely some new, probably minor advancement in her powers. Don't get it twisted; Klaus couldn't be happier to see Vanya learning how to control her newfound powers. He always made sure she knew how proud he was of her. He just wished he could get some of that recognition.

"Thanks." Vanya responded with a sheepish smile. "Hey Luther, good job lifting that roof." She continued the compliment parade.

"It was nothing. What was really cool was that thing Diego did with the knives." Klaus wasn't able to tell that Luther was being sarcastic until Diego let out an annoyed huff.

"Oh, you mean with the guy's-" Vanya didn't even finish her sentence when Luther nodded, prompting the entire group to burst into laughter. Apart from Klaus. 

Was this what Vanya used to feel like every time they got home from a mission when they were younger? Sure, as missions went on and Klaus kept being delegated the role of the lookout, he wasn't that involved with the action, but at least he knew everything that was happening. At least he was still somewhat involved. At least he got the joke. But now? Now nobody even thought to explain what was so funny.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I give it a week before you're passed out in some dumpster with a load of heroin in your arm."_

Five's words stung like a bitch, echoing through Klaus's mind like a broken record as he lay awake in his bed. He had been trying to sleep for hours at this point, but it was a particularly bad night. Even when he managed to drift off for about an hour, he woke up screaming, flailing and crying for the ghosts to just leave him alone. 

Nobody answered his screams. They were probably used to it at this point. Back when his terrified cries began plaguing the halls of the academy, someone would always come to try and help calm him down, even if they didn't understand why he was so scared. But now his screaming and yelling had become routine. The others learned to sleep through it. He had Ben, after all, so it's not like they were just leaving him to cry alone. 

" _Klaus._ " Masses of whispers sounded like screams in the silence of the night. Klaus shut his eyes and tried to ignore them, but even that couldn't keep him safe. Images of the dead followed him beneath his eyelids. " _Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!_ "

Why did he have to be the God damn lighthouse for the dead? Why couldn't he have an easy power like Luther or Allison? Why couldn't he have a badass power like Vanya or Diego? Why couldn't he have a helpful power like Five or even Ben? Why was he just cursed to listen to the pleads of the damned?

" _He killed me and my baby!_ "

" _I want my mommy!_ " 

" _Help us!_ " 

" _Set us free!_ " 

" _I didn't deserve to die!_ " 

" _Why do you get to live?_ " 

" _You're the one that should be dead!_ "

With a sudden movement, Klaus tossed the bedsheet aside and sprung to his feet. Ben let out a sigh, watching sadly as his brother frantically shoved some clothes on. He had done this a few times before; go out for a late night walk when the ghosts got too much. But tonight was different. Tonight they were louder than ever. Tonight he was desperate. Tonight, Ben was worried more than any other night.

"It's two thirty in the morning." Ben pointed out, following as Klaus tossed his coat on and began to storm down the hall, his pace faster than ever as he attempted to outrun the dreadful corpses. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Klaus claimed, and Ben couldn't help but swallow nervously. With how upset and useless Klaus had been feeling, especially in the last twenty-four hours, he was dreadfully worried that his brother was about to do something he'd painfully regret.

"Just a walk?" Ben pressed as Klaus swung the front door open and began to make his way down the street.

"Just a walk." Klaus repeated, but his tone didn't help Ben's confidence in the matter, nor did the direction they were headed.

\----------

Drunken chattering and thumping music filled the air as Klaus's walk brought him to an ever-so-familiar part of town. Again, this really wasn't easing Ben's nerves. He knew exactly where they were. He knew every alleyway and backside of a club Klaus was pondering on walking down, just for a slight chance of coming across a familiar dealer.

"Klaus, it's really late." Ben tried to talk to him as he slinked through the crowds of people. "We should get back to the academy."

"In a minute." Klaus waved his dead brother's worries away as a group of drunken girls walked by, all whispering and giggling as they looked him up and down. A few of them gained the confidence to send a flirty wave his way, which he responded to with a wink and a nod, sending the drunk women in a fit of excited giggles. His mind was quickly taken away from them when he glanced at the upcoming alleyway.

"It's not gonna make anything better." Ben tried to persuade him, already understanding what Klaus was planning on trying to get from that alleyway. It was the one usually frequented by some of the best dealers.

"Oh, agree to disagree mein bruder."

"You don't even have any money in that jacket." Ben realised, pointing it out with a proud smile as if he had won the battle. As if that would convince Klaus to turn around and go back home.

"But I have a mouth." Klaus retorted, causing Ben to cringe at the implications of this statement, emphasising just how desperate Klaus was.

"Klaus, you don't have to do this. Listen, the ghosts are gone for now. If you really need a fix, just go back home and have a drink. _Please._ " Ben stopped Klaus by standing in front of him just as they reached the alley. "I'm begging you, don't do this. You've worked so hard. Who cares if our asshole siblings don't see it? You can't just throw away all the effort you put in. You're better than that, and you know it." 

For once in his afterlife, Ben's words seemed to actually be getting through to Klaus. "Maybe-maybe you're right..." Klaus admitted, and Ben could see that he was for once being genuine, not like all those times he had managed to trick Ben into thinking his words got through. No. This time, Klaus was actually reconsidering this decision. "Maybe-"

"Klaus?" An uncomfortable voice boomed from down the street, capturing Klaus's attention. He sighed at the familiar sight; a dealer. He wasn't sure who it was, he barely ever remembered anyone's name, but he knew that look. "Hey, ol' Séance!" He cringed a little as the man gave him a pat on the shoulder. As soon as people on the streets began to recognise Klaus from the academy, everyone began calling him by his old superhero name. "How long's it been? A year?" The man chuckled, keeping his large hand held on Klaus's small shoulder and stumbling forward, prompting Klaus to take a few steps backwards into the alleyway.

"Uh yeah, probably..." Klaus nodded, hoping to find a way out of this interaction, but still attempting to stay polite.

"How you been, man?" He recognised the false smile on the man's face. Rodney? Was that his name?

"Good..."

"I'm actually glad I've caught you, we've just got a new shipment in, and it's some good shit." Yeah, Rodney. His name was Rodney. Klaus used to frequent him a lot, but there was always something really odd about him. "What d'ya say? I can cut you a real good deal."

"Don't do it Klaus." Ben prompted like an angel on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm good. Not looking for anything tonight." Klaus was admittedly proud of himself for turning the offer down, but Rodney wasn't buying it at all.

"Yeah right, next you'll be going around saying you're sober." Rodney barked out a laugh.

"Actually, I am sober." Klaus confidently proclaimed with a hint of defiance in his voice. This only spurred on Rodney's hyena laughter.

"Seriously," Rodney wiped a few false tears away, and Klaus didn't even noticed the subtle way Rodney was managing to lead him further down the alleyway, "this is the best supply I've ever had. I don't usually sample product myself, but I just had to, and holy shit. Best high in the world." Realising this guy just wasn't going to let it go, Klaus came up with his next excuse.

"I don't have any money anyway, so..."

"That's not problem man." Rodney waved it off, and it was only now that Klaus realised just how deep into the alley he and this dealer were. He didn't have much time to ponder it however, his focus being torn back by Rodney's hand moving down his torso, stopping to hold onto his waist as the man's eyes took no time in checking him out. "You and I both know that I'm easy to accept _other_ forms of payment, especially from pretty things like yourself."

"I'd rather not." Klaus stepped out of Rodney's hold and attempted to walk past, out of this secluded alleyway, but a hand on his chest shoved him back. "I should be getting home." Klaus insisted, but Rodney was clearly not planning on letting Klaus go any time soon.

"C'mon, Séance, you can't go home without a little treat..." Rodney attempted to remain nice, but his harsh grip on Klaus's arm was saying otherwise.

"I'm serious." Klaus persisted. Even if he wanted the drugs, he wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction he wanted now. "Let go of me, asshole!"

"We're gonna have to do this the hard way, aren't we?" Rodney sighed and peered over Klaus's shoulder. With no will to find out what the 'hard way' was, Klaus went to run off when Rodney was distracted, but the two men behind him had other plans. Without any warning, Klaus's hands were dragged behind his back by a pair of muscular arms. 

In response, Klaus attempted to yell out for help, only to be promptly silenced by a harsh punch to the gut. And another to the face. 

"I'm sorry Klaus." Rodney claimed, but Klaus was barely listening to his words. He was too focused on the shining needle in the other man's hand. Knowing exactly where that needle was planning on going, Klaus once again attempted to wriggle away, and once again failed in his attempts. "It's just business, nothing personal."

"No-"

Klaus's pleads were silenced by a strong hand over his mouth, lifting his head and holding it firmly in place as a needle jammed it's way into his neck.

His world was dizzy. His vision was clouded by black spots as he body uncontrollably began to fall limp, barely processing the man beginning to carry him off into the darkness. He tried to keep conscious. He tried to scream. To fight. To yell. But he couldn't.

All he could do was ascend into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some minor violence here, but not all that insane.

A sharp ringing pained Klaus's fragile ears. Through the overwhelming noise, he could hear muffled voices, but he was too dizzy to pay any attention to them. What the hell had he taken last night? Had he really managed to fuck up his clean streak already?

No. No that's not what happened...right?

His memory was foggy, and he had utterly no clue where he was. With a pounding headache, Klaus attempted to lift a hand to his forehead, only to realise his wrists were tied down to the arms of the wooden chair he only just realised he was sat in. Consequently, it didn't take long for him to realise that his ankles were bound to the legs of the chair, and it didn't take long for panic to begin to set in.

With an increasing heart rate, his eyes fluttered open. First thing he was taught in training in case he was abducted; always gauge your surroundings. And he attempted to do just that, which was pretty hard with how tired the drugs had made him. 

It was a pretty dark room. In fact, he couldn't even see anything past the centre in which he was sat, which was illuminated by a dingy light. He could make out two figures in the darkness, and he thought he could make out some sort of array of tools or toys on the wall to his left. There seemed to be the silhouette of some table and chairs to his right. He couldn't make out where the door was, but the chill in the room made him very much aware that his captors had stripped him down to his underwear.

As the ringing in his ear began to subside, the two voices became a lot more clear. Two males. Before he could try and make out what they were talking about - perhaps figure out what was about to happen to him - their attention was refocused.

"He's waking up." One of them mumbled to the other. His voice was deep and groggy; as if he were some seventy-year-old chain smoker. 

"Hey!" The other's voice was higher pitched than the former, but somehow sounded a lot more malicious as he marched out into sight, snapping his fingers in Klaus's face. "Look alive, Number Four." With the mass amount of unknown drugs still coursing through his system, Klaus struggled to focus. That was until the man sent a harsh slap across his cheek. 

"What-what the fuck..." Was all Klaus managed to get out, prompting the two men to chuckle. As they laughed, he took the chance to get a look at his captors. God, this position felt familiar. Tied to a chair with two malicious figures towering over him. 

The man who slapped him was of a rather strong build. Athletic shoulders, muscular neck; definitely some sort of gym buff...or just a steroid junkie. His greasy, blonde hair dangled unevenly, clinging to the sides of his twisted, threatening face.

The other man was close to the exact opposite in terms of build. He was on the chubbier side, his neck near non-existent and his hairy stomach dangling out of his dirty shirt. He was intimidatingly tall and shared the malicious look on his face. 

It was difficult to tell the ages of the men. They both looked like a mixture of twenty and sixty at the same time. Perhaps mid to late forties or something. 

When the laughter died down, the men both paused, silently observing Klaus. Unsure of what to do, he opened his mouth to say something; trying to come up with some witty remark, but he was interrupted when the blonde man took a sharp breath.

"Pass the bar." He ordered his partner, who smirked and disappeared off into the darkness. That didn't sound very good.

"Who-Who-" Beginning to regain more and more consciousness, Klaus realised that he probably should start working on finding out who these guys were.

"Who are we?" The man finished for him as his partner placed a crowbar in his hand. "That's not all that important. All you need to know is, for the next few days..." He paused, swinging the crowbar behind his head before harshly bringing it down to Klaus's torso, crashing into his right ribcage and forcing a yelp from the medium's lips. "We own you."

"And we're gonna have a whole lotta fun with you." The large man smirked, and Klaus barely had time to notice the hungry look in his eyes as the crowbar came down upon his shoulder. 

"But if you need to give us names, I guess that's no bother. After all, it's not like you're gonna be leaving here alive." The strong man's words sent an uncomfortable shiver down Klaus's spine, not that he didn't expect the sort. When your kidnappers show their faces so willingly, it's a pretty good sign that you're not making it out of there. Suddenly, the man stood behind Klaus and held the crowbar to his neck, pressing just hard enough to cut of his air supply as he knelt down and brought his lips to Klaus's ear. "My name is Marcus, and my lovely associate here is Harold, and we're oh-so-excited to get to know you even better, sweet Number Four."

Klaus gasped for air when the man removed the crowbar from his neck. In any other situation, that would've been hot as hell, but Klaus was too worried about the fact that he was drugged and tied up in a basement with his potential murderers. 

"I'm a little hurt you don't recognise us actually." Marcus claimed, casually sending another blow of the crowbar to Klaus's ribcage. With his high pain tolerance, Klaus managed to refuse giving them the satisfaction of another yell, instead squeezing his eyes shut and grunting in pain. "We've been hanging around you a lot lately."

"We've been keeping a _very_ close eyes on you these past few months." Harold added, taking his time in circling Klaus whilst Marcus knelt down in front of him. "You and your quaint little family."

"But as you can tell, you're the one we planned on snatching up." Marcus chuckled, tossing the crowbar aside and taking a knife from his pocket. Klaus recognised that blade. One of Diego's knives. 

"And it was so, so easy to pluck you up and carry you off with us." Harold spoke, his coarse hands running down Klaus's bare arms whilst Marcus gently traced Klaus's jawline with the back of the blade, being careful not to pierce the skin just yet. "Almost like you were just waiting for someone to come and take you."

"Almost like you were begging to be here with us." Marcus chuckled, and Klaus was too scared of having his throat slit to say anything. "I mean, we knew it'd be easy to take you. That's why they told us we could have you - you're the best bait." What was he talking about? Who was 'they'? What was he bait for? Well, that last question didn't have a large array of possible answers. It must have been something to do with one of his siblings. Why did he always have to be the damn damsel in distress?

"But damn, you handed yourself to us on a silver platter." Harold finished for Marcus with a laugh. "Seriously, that night you went out at like three in the morning, desperately searching for your next hit...it was so easy for Rodney to get you down that alley."

"What-"

"What do we want?" Marcus cut Klaus off with a raised eyebrow, already guessing what he was about to question. "Well what _we_ want is plain and simple..." He dragged the knife down to his collarbone, taking a deep breath before gently making a cut into his skin. Klaus winced at the sudden pain, but he was quickly able to calm his breathing as Marcus traced the cut downwards. 

"We want a good stack of cash," Harold's lips pressed against Klaus's ear and - despite his warm breath - his voice sent a chill down Klaus's neck, "and a brand new play thing."

Klaus tugged against the bonds as Marcus's knife reached the top of his underwear, blood oozing down his pale body as the blonde man wiped the remaining blood from the blade of the knife onto Klaus's chest. 

"But what our client wants is even more simple," Marcus claimed, suddenly leaning forward to Klaus's free ear, hoping that his words would chill him, "to destroy the Umbrella Academy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This is where the non-con starts

Another slash of the whip against his bloody and bruised back, another cry of pain filling the dingy basement. 

He wasn't sure if the torture had been going on for minutes, hours or days. All Klaus knew was he'd pass out from either pain, drugs or blood loss, then wake up to yet another instrument agonising his body. 

By this point, the chair had been tossed aside, and he was curled up on the floor in a pool of his own blood, sweat and tears. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles bound together as Marcus took his turn in whipping his skin. He began at the shoulder blades; creating a good few harsh slashes before moving down to the main blank canvas of his back, and finally ending with a few tearing the underwear on his ass.

"Stop...Please..." Klaus breathed out through shaky sobs as Marcus and Harold shared an amused look with one another. "This-this isn't gonna help anything...nobody's coming for me just-just please let me go..." He pleaded, although he already knew it was futile at this point. "Make it stop."

"Hm...maybe you're right..." Marcus trailed off, passing the whip to Harold whom went off to put it away. His words gave Klaus a small sense of relief, but his smug tone was still worrying. Klaus's eyes wandered over to look at Ben, unable to decipher the clattering noises Marcus and Harold were making. 

"You're doing great." Ben assured him, attempting to reach out and comfortingly stroke his cheek. With all the drugs in Klaus's system, Ben's hand just went straight through him, sending a cold chill through his body as he began to shiver uncontrollably. "Just stay strong. They have to tire out eventually."

" _Eventually_ isn't exactly helpful right now, Benny boy." Klaus quietly groaned to his dead brother.

"You sayin' something over there, little Séance?" Harold barked at him with a condescending tone of voice. 

"Oh just...reciting a little Shakespeare..." Klaus lied. No matter how much pain he was in or how many drugs he was hopped up on, he was still willing to spout as much bullshit as possible. "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets-" 

"Shut up!" He was cut off by a booted kick to his torso, snapping his already bruised ribcage. "Y'know, I think our little foreplay has come to an end..." Marcus shoved his hand into Klaus's messy locks, harshly dragging him up onto his knees as Harold crossed around to stand in front of him. "Maybe this'll finally shut you up."

As soon as Harold's hands reached to undo his belt, Klaus began to struggle in Marcus' grasp, prompting the two men to chuckle. He could handle the beatings. The whippings. The slicing. But there was no way in hell he'd let this happen without a fight. 

"Oh-ho, that got you going." Marcus laughed as Harold unleashed his already stiff, throbbing cock from his underwear. 

"Get that thing away from me." Klaus desperately attempted to turn his head away from the dick in front of him, but Marcus grabbed his chin and forced him to look at it face on.

"Come on, I thought you loved a good cock sliding down your throat." Marcus teased, using his hands to force Klaus's jaw open. "And another in the other end..." Klaus winced when Marcus' finger poked his asshole through his torn underwear. Before he could protest any more, his head was shoved forward, forcing Harold's thick, lengthy cock down his throat despite his attempts to tug his hands free and shove these men away from him. 

"You're such a fucking slut." Harold groaned as he thrusted his cock deeper and deeper down Klaus's throat. If he didn't have such a strong gag reflex, he would've puked up what little was left in his stomach as the tip of Harold's dick bashed the back of his throat. Maybe that'd be a good thing; he'd get the cock out of his mouth and the drugs out of his system.

"You're _our_ slut." Marcus whispered in his ear, pressing his growing bulge against Klaus's bloody and bruised back. 

Klaus let out a whine against Harold's penis. He could barely breathe as Harold carelessly fucked his mouth. He tried to pull away, tried to be let free for at least a breath of air, but he couldn't move. All he could do was sit there and take it.

That was until an idea popped into his head. Sure, he could just give in and let it happen. Maybe the drugs were strong enough to help him forget everything. But when Marcus forced a dry finger into his asshole, that was the final straw. Without a second thought, Klaus clamped his teeth down against Harold's cock. It was light at first - Harold barely even noticed - but soon he began to draw blood. Harold's moans of pleasure were immediately replaced with a sudden cry of pain.

"Fucker!" He screamed, digging a hand into Klaus's hair and shoving him away from his genitals. Unsure of what was going on, Marcus froze and pulled his finger out of Klaus's asshole.

"What's wrong?"

"The little shit just bit me!" Harold complained, and Klaus couldn't help but laugh through the tears pooling in his eyes as he tasted his kidnapper's blood on his lips. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Klaus's laughter was silenced by a kick to the hip, sending him tumbling onto the cold concrete ground. "I'll show you what's fucking funny you stupid whore!"

Marcus stood back for a moment, allowing Harold to grab the back of Klaus's head and slam his face against the concrete. "Don't ruin that face too much. I don't want a toy that isn't fuckable."

With each smack against the dirty floor, Klaus drifted further and further away from reality. A mixture of the drugs and the beating was finally letting him fall away from consciousness once again. "Guess I'll just have to use the side that can't bite back." Klaus could barely hear the muffled words as his underwear was torn from his waist and his legs were forced apart.

"You need some lube?" Marcus offered, taking a step back just to watch as he handed Harold a condom.

"Oh no no no, I don't think I want any of that shit."

Despite his best attempts, Klaus was too far on the verge of passing out to fight back. He knew enough about anal to understand just how fucking painful it was about to be; a cock that size, going in dry, but he couldn't move a muscle. 

He shut his eyes tight and tried to leave his body as the man began to force his fingers into his ass. He shook his head and cried, but couldn't muster up the strength to form even a simple 'no'.

"You brought this upon yourself, you dumb slut." Harold snarled as he forced another finger into Klaus's asshole. "This is all your fault."

All he could do was hope and pray that he could pass out by the time this man forced his dick inside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night was always family dinner night. 

Somehow, the Hargreeves siblings were always able to group together and have a somewhat civilised dinner once a week. Grace would cook a lovely meal, they'd all sit and converse - sometimes they'd even get Klaus to conjure Ben, but that rarely happened. Probably only once or twice, but it was special. 

This Friday was different though.

As the siblings took their seats, Allison was the first to notice the empty chair across from her. Now that it was brought to her attention, she wondered if she had seen her brother at all for the past few days. In fact, she hadn't even heard his screams of terror through the bedroom walls for a few nights now.

"Where's Klaus?" She pondered aloud, bringing his absence up to the rest of the table.

"I don't know..." Diego trailed off, a look of realisation dawning on his face. "Now that I think about it, the house has been pretty quiet lately..."

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen him for a few days now." Vanya chimed in with a tone of worry. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Maybe he's just asleep or something." Luther shrugged, barely noticing the flash of blue light next to him as Five disappeared.

"Klaus? Sleeping?" Diego raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I think we'd have heard him by now."

"He's not in his room." Five announced, blinking back to his seat at the table. This really didn't ease Diego's growing worry for his brother. "Probably crouched in some alley with a needle in his arm." Five shrugged. "How long has that been since we made the bet? Less than a week, right?" He had a smug smile as Luther, Vanya and Allison all sighed, reaching into their pockets before handing Five their money. 

"You guys were betting on him falling off the wagon?" Diego narrowed his eyes at his siblings. Sure, he didn't believe that Klaus would last that long without drugs either, but at least he wasn't trying to make some money off his brother's addiction. "Even you, Vanya?"

"My bet was that he'd stay clean..." Vanya claimed sheepishly, suddenly furrowing her eyebrows at Five. "He still could be clean. Just cause he's disappeared doesn't mean he's gone to get high. What if something's happened to him?"

"Did you not see how much he was itching for a fix?" Luther pointed out. "It was only a matter of time."

"But he's been gone for days now." Vanya insisted, to which Diego and Allison nodded along. "He might be in trouble."

"Or he's just found some other junkie's couch to sleep on." Five retorted, only managing to anger Diego and frustrate Vanya even more.

"Give him a little more credit than that, Five." Diego tried to reason with his older brother. "I think we should go looking for him. God knows where he might be or what kind of assholes he's hanging out with."

"He might be in trouble." Vanya added. "Something just doesn't feel right about this..."

"I don't know if you guys remember, but Klaus does this kinda thing all the time." Luther insisted. Sure, he cared about his brother's wellbeing, but he was just convinced that Klaus had simply disappeared off to get high. "If we go out and find him, we're just giving him the attention he's crying out for."

"Seriously?" Diego gave his ape-like brother a stony look. "Is that all you think of him?"

"C'mon, this is Klaus we're talking about-"

"Exactly. This is Klaus we're talking about." A mixture of true care for Klaus, along with a need to constantly oppose Luther was just fuelling Diego's passionate argument. "Our brother. We can't just leave him to the wolves. He's disappeared, and he needs us."

Luther opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud knock at the oak wood front door. The siblings all raised their eyebrows at each other. They knew exactly who they all hoped was behind that booming knock. 

Diego leapt to his feet, rushing to the door. Luther followed behind him, curious to see if he and Five were about to be proven right about their assumptions over Klaus's disappearance. Diego marched towards the door and swung it open, hopeful that he was about to reveal his brother's welcoming smile. Unfortunately, this was not the case. In fact, there was nobody at the other side of the door.

Gripping onto his knife holster, Diego took a few steps outside, his eyes desperately scanning for who the ding-dong-dasher may have been. Meanwhile, Luther noticed a small object planted in front of the door. Curiously, he knelt down to pick it up, realising it was some sort of tape with a small note attached to it.

"What does it say?" Diego pressed, noticing as Luther began to read the note attached to the tape.

"Dear numbers One, Two, Three, Five and Seven," that was the first red flag, "by now you may have noticed your brother's absence and are possibly considering how to find him. On that note, please enjoy the lovely home video we've made just for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Luther and Five aren't gonna be assholes throughout the entire story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Heavy non-con, PLEASE read the tags and proceed with caution

"Were you a big fan of the Umbrella Academy when you were younger?"

"Oh yeah. I jizzed for the first time while I was jerking my dick to the spooky one."

"The Séance?"

"I had a huge thing for him."

"I hear you man," a third voice joined, "I used to have a calendar counting down the days till they were legal."

"Didn't we all!" A fourth voice let out a hearty laugh. "God, I always wanted to take Number Four to pound town, but I was never in the city long enough to catch him."

"Well this is your lucky day, isn't it boys?" Marcus' voice was the first one Klaus recognised as he began to come to. He was in the chair again, but his bindings were a lot more loose - probably for better mobility. His hands remained behind his back, and his feet remained stuck together. 

"You're a skinny thing, aren't you?" Klaus suddenly jerked his eyes open when a sweaty hand felt down his slender torso. With how little food his kidnappers had offered him, he was getting thinner and thinner than he already was. "I like that."

Klaus attempted to tell the man to fuck off, but the new ball gag in his mouth prevented him from forming any cohesive words. The group of men watching him began to share malicious laughs when they saw him attempt to fight his way out of his binding. 

"That's no way to greet some new friends, is it Number Four?" Harold's hand on his shoulder made Klaus want to curl up and die. "They're big fans, y'know, and they're here to help us with a film project we're working on..."

"And lucky lucky, you're the star!" Marcus exclaimed, causing Klaus to flinch as he reached a hand out to fix up his hair. "I don't know why you're so scared, Séance. It's not like I'd ever harm a hair on that pretty head of yours. I just wanna make sure you're all dolled up for your siblings." 

This made Klaus's breath hitch. Sure, he knew this whole thing had something to do with people trying to hurt his siblings, but it didn't mean he liked the reminder. On some level, he hoped they'd never come looking for him, just so that they could protect themselves from these monsters. If he was barely able to stand this torture, he didn't want to see how the other's would hold up.

"Camera's all set up." Harold announced from his place in the darkness, the group of strange men disappearing out of view as well. "I think we'll be able to get this in one take."

"Just a second. I need him to look _perfect._ " Marcus stepped back for a moment, taking a good look at Klaus, likely examining whether he was bruised enough. After brief consideration, he sent a punch to Klaus's stomach before spinning around and looking ahead into the darkness. 

"You ready?" Harold's deep voice questioned.

"Fuck yeah." Marcus hyped himself up as Klaus tugged against the ropes, complete fear and confusion taking over him in regards to what exactly was about to take place.

"Alright. Lights, camera..." Harold paused, and a small red light poked it's way through the darkness as Marcus took his place standing in front of Klaus. "Action."

"Hello Hargreeves siblings!" Marcus beamed at what Klaus could only presume was a camera. "I hope our sweet video has found you well, and surely by now you would've noticed your sweet baby brother's absence. Maybe you thought he'd run off to suck some dick for heroin like the pathetic junkie he is." 

Klaus couldn't help but audibly let out a sad sigh through the gag. He hadn't even thought about it, but Marcus really hit the nail on the head. If his siblings had even noticed he was gone, they probably just thought he'd ran off on some drug trip. Of course they wouldn't be looking for him. 

"Maybe you weren't even looking for him. I mean, who would want to spend their time searching for the screwed up cokehead whose done nothing but let him down." Marcus took the words right out of Klaus's mouth, yet hearing them pained him more than any knife he had twisted into his thigh. "But alas, you don't need to search for him at all because..." Marcus dramatically slid to the side, walking around to stand behind Klaus as he spoke. "That's right, we've got your precious brother safe and sound down here." He reached a hand to stroke Klaus's cheek, but Klaus turned his head to the side. "And he is real precious, isn't he?"

Klaus kept his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to look at Marcus. He didn't want to look at the men watching. He didn't want to look at Ben. He didn't want to look into the camera - and in turn at the rest of his family. He just wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Me and my good friend behind the camera over there have really been having our fun over the past few days, and you've been having a great time, haven't you, Number Four?" Klaus just shook his head, trying to ignore Marcus' hand on his neck. "But the thing is, I have a feeling our fun's gonna be coming to an end very soon." Marcus sighed, his hand reaching up to Klaus's exhausted curls. "And as much as I'd hate to part with him, there are only two ways this could go. A - your little misfit squad come to pick him up, and drop off...hm...let's say...one million dollars? Cash. I'm sure daddy Reginald left you a hefty sum when he croaked it. Or, if your brother's life just isn't worth all that money, you could go for option B." 

Klaus's head was suddenly tilted back, forcing him to look up at the ceiling. He let out a small whine through the gag when he felt a blade pressing against his throat.

"We'll finish getting all our fun out of him and, once we've used him up, he'll die knowing his siblings didn't care enough to save him from this dreadful nightmare." Marcus mockingly pouted at the camera. "It's your choice, Umbrella Academy. The address is on the back of the tape." He suddenly grabbed Klaus's wrists and forced him to stand up. With his legs stuck together, Klaus could barely keep his footing, leaning against Marcus in order to keep himself from falling once again onto the cold ground. "Anything to say to your darling siblings, Number Four."

The gag was still in his mouth, but that didn't stop him from trying to wriggle out of Marcus' grasp and yell profanities at his kidnapper. Marcus laughed at his attempts before reaching up and pulling the gag out his mouth.

After spitting out the mass of saliva that had built up from the red gag, he turned his tired eyes to Marcus. He couldn't show defeat, especially not when his siblings were watching. He had to prove that he could still stay strong.

"Go fuck yourself."

His choice of words were probably regrettable, especially when he watched the way Marcus' smile dropped. Staring Klaus down with his ice cold, venomous gaze, he lifted his hand and gestured for the group of men to stand up.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked them as the men began to surround the two of them, arguing over the answer to Marcus' question. "Decide amongst yourselves." And with that, he let go of Klaus, allowing him to fall into the arms of the nearest man.

"I guess that means _I_ get to go first." The smirk on his disgusting face made Klaus try to squirm away, but it was too late. He was already trapped in this man's clutches, and he could only hope that this wasn't going where he dreaded it would. Meanwhile, Marcus moved to stand beside the camera, muttering some sort of commentary as the man forced Klaus to the ground, moving him around so that he was bent over with his ass perched up in the air.

"Wait wait wait-stop-don't!" Klaus's panicked protests were completely ignored as the man grinded his crotch against him. "Get the fuck off!" Klaus pleaded, desperately trying to kick the man away from him as he pulled his cock out.

"Make sure you rubber up!" Marcus called out to the man. "You don't want to stick your bare dick into a cum dumpster like him!"

"No, please!" Klaus continued to beg for an end to this, tears beginning to pool out of his eyes as the other men began to jerk themselves off, seemingly spurred on by his protests. His squirming didn't even succeed in slowing the man down as he spat into his hand and began to finger his ass.

"He won't need that much prep, we've already stretched him out pretty well today." Marcus assured them. Cautiously, Klaus turned his head round to look at the man. Perhaps he hoped that, if he saw the despair on Klaus's face, he'd reconsider what he was about to do. This whole situation was just made even worse by the camera, which was still rolling, recording everything to show to Klaus's siblings. 

"Please don't..." Klaus croaked out through his tears. His heart dropped when he saw the grin on the man's face. This man liked the way he tried to get away from him. He liked the way Klaus struggled, cried and begged the man not to soil him. 

He ignored every plead.

Klaus winced in pain as the man slipped inside him, pumping his dick in and out of Klaus's hole. He couldn't hold back the sobs anymore as his body filled with shame. His turned his head away from the camera and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine a happy place. He tried to imagine that he was anywhere else.

"Don't be shy, Number Four!" Marcus yelled. "C'mon, smile for the camera." Klaus didn't move. He just laid there and prayed that it would be over soon. That this man would finish fast...and so would the other men, whom were still sat around him awaiting their turn to fuck the séance. "Hey slut! I said fucking smile!" Marcus' voice turned to aggression as more tears painted Klaus's face. "Look into the camera!" 

As a means of helping Marcus' demands, one of the other men tugged their hand into Klaus's brown locks and forced him to face the camera. Still, Klaus kept his eyes shut tight.

"Open your damn eyes!" Marcus ordered, but Klaus still refused as he continued to cry in pain and sorrow. "Open them!" The threatening tone in Marcus' voice finally made Klaus open his eyes. He had already been put through their forms of punishment, and he definitely didn't want it to happen again. "Good." Marcus chuckled. "Look at your siblings. Show them how much of a open-legged whore you are!" The man thrusting into him grew faster and faster as Marcus degraded him. "No wonder they think you're useless. All you're good for is doing drugs and being a desperate slut, isn't that right?"

The man fucking him slammed a hand into his head, nearly pulling his hair from his scalp as he fucked him into the floor. Klaus let out a sad cry of pain, giving up on even trying to fight it now. How was a skinny guy like him supposed to beat his way through this group of buff men?

The man loud out a loud grunt as he came inside him, leaning his body against Klaus and growling in his ear. "You're such a fucking sexy slut." He breathlessly told him as he pulled his dick away. 

With a smile on his face, Marcus marched over with his bin already stacked with used condoms, allowing the man to dispose of the rubber whilst another man took his place behind Klaus's shivering, sobbing figure.

Once again, Klaus attempted to jerk away, hoping _this_ man could find a sense of mercy, but he was soon reminded of his place when the man grabbed his wrists and pressed him down against the cold floor before forcing himself inside of him.

The man had a tight grip on Klaus's fragile hip as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You look so pretty when you cry." He cooed, his tough hips thrusting against the weeping medium. 

Klaus just about screamed in pain as he felt his own blood begin to trickle down his leg, but the sight didn't stop the man endlessly pounding into him. If anything, it seemed to spur him on. 

"You must be loving this given how much noise you're making, little Séance." Marcus chuckled, although Klaus could barely see him anymore. "You ever been fucked in front of your siblings before?"

The reminder of just where this tape was supposedly going emitted another pained whimper from his lips as the man finished inside of him. 

"Don't cry," the man had a sadistic tone of voice as he used one hand to wipe the tears crawling down Klaus's cheek. Meanwhile, the other hand was running up his thigh.

"Anyone mind if I use the front end?" One of the other men asked, beginning to get impatient as someone else began to ready themselves.

"No problem with that." The man whom just finished in Klaus claimed as he moved around to raise his fingers to Klaus's face; fingers coated in the séance's own blood. "Lick it off." He demanded, but Klaus kept his mouth shut.

"Hey slut," Marcus snarled from his place out of view, "do what the nice man tells you."

The impatient man was now stood in front of Klaus as well, gripping his hair and forcing his face towards the other man's bloody fingers. 

"C'mon bitch." The man grabbed Klaus's jaw, forcing it open before shoving his finger's into his mouth. "Suck."

Klaus let out a pained whine when he felt yet another man slip inside of him before fearfully giving in to the man's demands, shyly sucking and licking his own blood off the other man's fingers, failing to suppress his tears as the men laughed. As soon as the blood was gone, the man began to pry his jaw open whilst the other man readied his rock hard cock.

"Watch out, he's a biter!" Harold recalled as the man began to ease his dick down Klaus's throat. "But don't worry too much, I think he knows what'll happen if he stops playing nice."

Klaus shut his eyes tight, internally praying that he would pass out and wake up back home - that this would all turn out to be a horrific nightmare as yet another stranger grabbed at his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I feel like I'm royally fucked in the head after writing that. I promise that's the worst it gets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW again: Non-con, not as graphic as the previous chapter but still be wary.

The Hargreeves siblings all gathered round the monitor, clutching nervously onto one another as Five inserted the mysterious tape addressed to them. Allison's grip on Vanya's shoulder tightened when the video began with a few seconds of buffering before finally revealing the face of a strange man. He had greasy hair and a smug grin pulling upon his strong features. Diego and Luther shared a look with one another, as if questioning if either of them knew the man.

"Hello Hargreeves siblings!" Five clenched his sharp jaw upon the man's greeting. "I hope our sweet video has found you well, and surely by now you've noticed your sweet baby brother's absence." 

The siblings shared looks with one another, a sense of guilt bubbling within over the fact that they had only just began to question where their brother had gone.

"Maybe you'd thought he ran off to suck some dick for heroin like the pathetic junkie he is." Diego shot a glare between Five and Luther, knowing that's exactly what they thought. If he wasn't so worried about Klaus, he'd be saying 'I told you so' by now. "Maybe you weren't even looking for him."

The collective guilt in the room was unmatched. This asshole was right. Diego and Vanya were the only ones who had even attempted to prompt the group to search for him, and that had only began less than an hour ago. 

"I mean, who would want to spend their time searching for the screwed up cokehead that's done nothing but let them down."

Now that fucking stung. Not only because that's what this strange man thought of them, but because that's probably exactly what Klaus thought, and why wouldn't he? They had all just brushed him to the side, putting him down as just a useless, attention-seeking junkie. The only time they ever thought his powers to be useful was when they wanted to speak to their _other_ brother.

"But alas, you don't need to search for him at all because..."

Each and every breath in the room hitched when the man slid to the side, revealing a sight that made their stomachs drop. In the dingy basement scene, Klaus was sat in a crooked old chair, tied up and gagged. His paler than usual skin was vandalised with colourful bruises and red scars. Blood oozed down his bare chest. Vanya initially turned away from the sight, and Allison briefly closed her eyes, but they both forced themselves to look. 

The worst part was the look in Klaus's eyes as the man walked around him. He was clearly trying to stay strong, but days of torture is bound to wipe a person out and fill their gaze with terror. His eyes clamped shut and his head turned to face away when the man reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Me and my good friend behind the camera over there have really been having our fun over the past few days, and you've been having a great time, haven't you, Number Four?"

Diego couldn't help the protective growl that escaped him when the man wrapped a hand around his brother's neck.

"But the thing is, I have a feeling our fun's gonna end soon." 

Luckily, the man let go of Klaus's throat. However, the way he was reaching into his pocket and clutching Klaus's tattered hair was not a good sign.

"And as much as I'd hate to part with him, there are only two ways this could go. A - your little misfit squad come to pick him up, and drop off...hm...let's say...one million dollars? Cash. I'm sure daddy Reginald left you a hefty sum when he croaked it."

As much as they wanted to voice their objections to this; after all, Reginald left all his money to Pogo; they were too busy trapped in stunned silence, terrified of their brother's predicament.

"Or, if your brother's life isn't worth all that money, you could go for option B." 

Diego wanted to tear this man limb from limb when he held a knife to Klaus's throat. But not just any knife. _His_ knife. 

"We'll finish getting all our fun out of him and, once we've used him up, he'll die knowing his siblings didn't care enough to save him from this dreadful nightmare."

This man was clearly trying to prompt an emotional response from the siblings, but it would be a complete lie to say that it wasn't working. There was no way in hell they were willing to let their brother die thinking they didn't care for him, and there was sure as hell no way Diego would let him die by the blade of one of his knives.

"It's your choice, Umbrella Academy. The address is on the back of the tape."

Whilst the man on screen pulled their brother out of his seat, Luther grabbed the cover for the tape and inspected it, silently pointing out the address scrawled out.

"Anything to say to your darling siblings, Number Four?"

The noises Klaus made through the gag as he struggled against the man's grasp broke their hearts. The man laughed at him, and Diego could've sworn he heard a few other voices joining in on the laughter as the man reached up and pulled the gag out of Klaus's mouth.

The siblings tensed for a moment as Klaus spat on the floor; a likely build up of saliva. They dreaded what he was about to say. Was he going to plead for their help? Was he going to tell them off for being terrible family members? In all honesty, nobody knew which option would hurt more.

Instead, Klaus turned to the man keeping him hostage, and everyone already knew he was about to screw himself over with that loud mouth of his.

"Go fuck yourself."

Five's lips curled into a prideful smile at how his brother still hadn't given in to the torture, and Diego also felt a sliver of pride, but the others could only fear for their brother's safety as the man's smile dropped and he gestured to somebody off camera.

"Who wants to go first?"

Allison swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as a group of men appeared on screen, Klaus soon being passed off to one of them as the speaker walked off camera. 

"We really have been having a lot of fun, as I'm sure you can see." The man spoke from his place off camera as Klaus was forced to the ground.

"Woah, woah, woah, what're they doing to him?" Diego was the first sibling to break the silence, his eyes widening as the man holding Klaus began to grind against him, ignoring his attempts to fight back.

"Please don't tell me..." Five trailed off, cutting himself off when the man whipped his penis out. Allison audibly gasped. Vanya couldn't watch any more. Luther placed a hand over Five's eyes, and Five just grumbled before shoving it away.

"You don't want to stick your bare dick into a cum dumpster like him!" The man off-screen barked before lowering his voice to speak to the camera. "This is just a small example of the fun we've been having with your baby brother...and the fun we plan on having."

The man paused, allowing the siblings to hear Klaus's pleads. He called something else out to the man on screen as he began to defile their brother. By this point, Allison had also shut her eyes, and Luther was trying not to watch. He didn't want to, but he was too frozen by shock and repulsion to do anything.

"Make sure there are good pictures of these guys' faces. Defining features and all that." Diego ordered. "Because as soon as I figure out who they are, I'm gonna kill each and every one of them. Screw the law."

"I'm sure this sight isn't all that surprising to you guys. I bet you all already knew how much of a whore he is." The man's voice made Diego burn with anger. "Y'know, it really is a shame how little you guys seem to care about him, but then again, that's turned into a plus for us." The man spoke in a smug tone. "I mean, you probably didn't even notice all the late night strolls he's been taking just so that he wouldn't keep you guys up with all his screaming and yelling."

Luther remembered a few weeks ago when he confronted Klaus about his 'episodes' at night. At the time, he'd assumed that Klaus was just over-dramatizing his nightmares to get some attention. Sure, he'd went in and helped his brother calm down a few times, but he thought Ben was enough to chill him out. That's why he didn't feel bad telling him to shut it at night so that everyone else could get some sleep.

Oh how he regretted saying that now. If it weren't for him, maybe Klaus wouldn't be in this position. The thought echoed through his head as he attempted to hold back his tears.

"That's what made it so easy to just pick him up off the street, and look at him now! Our own personal toy." The man laughed. "Maybe we won't kill him. Maybe we'll just keep him. He could be a good cash cow for us."

"I think it's about time we turn this off..." Luther attempted, but Five shook his head, wary that there may be more information spilled about what they can do to help their brother.

"Don't be shy Number Four! C'mon, smile for the camera!" The man yelled out to Klaus, whom was refusing to show his face. "Hey slut, I said fucking smile! Look into the camera!" Allison covered her ears, not wanting to hear or see the way this man degraded her brother. Meanwhile, Vanya clutched onto Allison's arm, her face buried in her sister's shoulder.

"Open your damn eyes! Open them!" The man demanded when Klaus's face was forced in the direction of the camera. As soon as his eyes were opened, Diego stifled a quiet sob at the sight of his brother's tear-filled face. "Look at your siblings. Show them how much of an open-legged whore you are!" The man then lowered his voice once again to address the siblings. "I bet you guys are just loving this." He had a cruel chuckle in his voice, and another man off camera seemed to join in. "I bet numbers One and Two are gonna be saving this tape for some late-night jerk off material." 

That was the final straw. Without a word, Luther tore the tape out and stormed out of the security room.


	8. Chapter 8

The other four siblings were quick to follow after Luther as he stormed down the hall, angry tears threatening to prick his eyes until he finally stopped in the foyer. He lifted an arm up, ready to smash the tape into the ground, but Five blinked in front of him and grabbed his arm before he could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Five questioned, narrowing his eyes at his younger yet vastly larger brother. "If you destroy the tape, we have nothing. No faces. No evidence. No way to find him."

"We have an address." Luther pointed out. "That's all we need. We don't need to keep this goddamned tape."

"I get that you don't want to watch it, believe me even I was finding it hard, but getting rid of it isn't gonna help anything." Five insisted, gently taking the tape from Luther's trembling hand. "Okay? So let's all just calm down and discuss what our next move is."

"What is there to discuss?" Allison piped up. "We get the money, we bring it to them, and we get him back."

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a lot more complicated than that." Five claimed. "Who knows what kind of backup they have? Who knows if they'll even keep their word?"

"Then I say we go over there and beat the shit outta them!" Diego chimed in with a fire in his eyes. "Kill those motherfuckers!"

"We need more of a plan than that." Five give him a blank look as he began to pace around the foyer. "We'll split up. Two of us will go and deposit the money, hopefully get back Klaus. If we're lucky, this might just be a ransom situation and we can all go our separate ways. If not, we've got the other three on hand to defend in case they plan on pulling anything; which I fear they are."

"Go back a bit, _go our separate ways?_ " Diego repeated with a look of shock. "What? We're just gonna let these guys get away with this? Robbing us of one million dollars? D-d-doing th- _that_ to our brother?" His eyes scanned his family. "W-w-we c-can't...w-we can't just..."

"Diego's right." Allison chimed in, her heart swelling with sadness upon seeing the return of Diego's stutter. "We can't just let these assholes walk free with a million dollars after what they've done to Klaus. I say we go over there and beat the shit out of them."

"No." Five immediately shot the idea down. "We can't act on impulse."

"He's our brother, Five! He needs our protection!"

"He's a big boy." Five rolled his eyes, and all of the siblings looked at one another, utterly shocked by his insensitivity. He noticed this and straightened up, a fiery look in his eyes. "You don't think I don't wanna kill those fuckers after watching that tape? Of course I do! I'd give anything to tear those sons of bitches to shreds right now! But the most important thing right is saving Klaus. Getting him away from them." He claimed, and they hated to admit that he was right. " _Then_ we can start thinking about vengeance. Okay?"

Unfortunately, he made a compelling point. They couldn't do anything to risk their brother's safety. For the time being, they had to focus on saving him from that situation. Once they made sure he was safe - that he was away from those vile men - _then_ they could plot their murders.

Still, Five's behaviour left a sour taste in Diego's mouth, so he wasn't planning on easing up any time soon. "You know what-" He began, ready to go on some rant about how inconsiderate Five was, but cut himself off when Five simply blinked away.

"Asshole." Allison mumbled to herself. 

Without a word, Vanya - whose face was painted with tears - sniffled before marching off up the stairs, likely in search of Five. Allison visibly considered going after her, but she was too shaken up to even attempt her usual nurturing comfort. Instead, she, Luther and Diego simply stood reflectively in the foyer.

There was a moment of sombre silence, all three siblings unable to get the images and sounds from the video out of their minds. Their brother's wide eyes. The man pinning him to the ground. The other man degrading him. His cries of pain and pleads for help.

"This is all my fault." Luther finally spoke up quietly as he began to walk into the living room.

"Don't start with that, Luther..." Allison shook her head empathetically, the two siblings following their Number One.

"No, it is. I'm supposed to be the leader. I let him down." Luther shook his head. "If I hadn't told him to shut up at night...maybe he wouldn't've gone out."

"You did what?" Diego raised his eyebrows at Luther's claim as his brother flopped onto the couch with his head in his hands.

"A few weeks ago, I tried to convince Klaus to stop making so much noise at night. Y'know, cause none of us were getting any sleep." He looked to the others for confirmation that he was right, and the begrudgingly nodded. "I thought he was just being overdramatic, right? I mean, nobody gets that scared of their dreams, right?"

"It's not just some bullshit nightmares and you know that, apeboy!" Diego stood up tall, angrily prodding at Luther's arm. "No wonder he just pissed off into the night, it's _your_ fault!"

"Diego," Allison spoke with a calming voice through her silent tears, "it's nobody's fault-"

"It's _everybody's_ fault!" Diego cried out. "None of us ever listened to him. None of us even noticed he was gone till we were forced to watch that goddamn video!" He ranted on. "None of us are innocent! We're all to blame and now...now he's been k-kidnapped by a bunch of-of...and-and being..." He wasn't able to get a full sentence out through his frustration, instead opting to stop talking and aggressively kick the coffee table over. Neither Allison nor Luther even flinched.

"You're right." Allison's voice was quiet, overwhelmed as she could no longer hold back her sobs. "We've all been terrible to him. We're all to blame."

\----------

When Vanya found Five, he was marching towards his bedroom with that godforsaken tape in his hand. He heard her hurried footsteps reaching the end of the corridor, but he didn't even acknowledge her presence until she called out his name.

"Is that it?" She questioned through a flurry of tears when Five spun around to look at her. "You're not gonna say anything?"

"What do you _expect_ me to say after watching that?" Whilst Five managed to hold a strong tone of voice, but the guilt and terror in his eyes told a whole other story.

"Say sorry? Take back everything you said about him? Admit you were wrong?" Vanya suggested, her anger towards her brother's previous assumptions abundantly clear.

"We don't have time for a childish 'I told you so', okay?" Five insisted, trying to keep his usual logical stance to the situation.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it." 

"Then what are you saying?" Five raised an annoyed eyebrow at his overpowered sister.

"I'm saying, can you just have _some_ fucking sympathy Five?" The usually shy Vanya raised her voice, causing Five to raise his eyebrows. "Jesus Christ, we just watched our brother get assaulted after all the bullshit assumptions that _you_ were making about him, and you don't even have the balls to admit that you were wrong! To admit that you were being an asshole!"

"You wanna hear it? Fine!" Five yelled. "I was wrong! I was an asshole! But admitting it isn't gonna save Klaus, is it?" His eyes were wide with frustration and emotion. "So yeah, sure, I was judgemental and dismissive, but don't you think that conversation can wait until we've saved our brother?" He stood in front of her, holding a strong gaze with her glossy eyes. "Because the longer we wait, the more likely it is that _this_ tape is the last we'll ever see of him."

Both Vanya and Five's eyes lingered on the tape in his hand as he held it up to her face. That evil tape. That tape that made them want to scream and cry and murder whoever had hurt their brother. 

Five took a sharp breath and, in a swift motion, hurled the tape at the wall. Vanya stood still, watching as the tape tore in half before Five stormed over to it. She stayed silent as Five's foot came upon the tape several times, smashing it to smithereens.

"I'll get the money from Pogo." Five's eyes were wild, and Vanya could've sworn she saw the trace of a tear slipping down his cheek as he moved past her, refusing to hold her gaze. "You round up the others. We leave in an hour."


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop!"

"Get off!"

"Please don't!"

"No!"

His pleads fell on deaf ears beneath the men touching him. Groping him, slicing him, beating him, pinning him down, forcing themselves upon him, tearing him and not even showing an ounce of care.

By now, the group of men brought in by Marcus and Harold had left, but the torture wasn't over. After all, he had been bad. Sure, they wanted him to ham it up for the cameras; his screaming and struggling was a good show for both the perverted men they invited over and his siblings. Still, his resistance was a good enough excuse to hurt him and pleasure themselves even more. 

His voice was practically gone from all the screaming and crying. He lay still on the floor. Silent. Acceptance. Either that or he was about to pass out from a mixture of drugs and blood loss. 

The voices of his kidnappers began to disappear as his vision began to weaken. Even Ben's crying attempts to help his living brother was becoming muffled. The entire dark basement was spinning. His body was numb. He just wanted it all to be over.

It was unfortunate to admit how relieved he was when his world descended into darkness.

\----------

_He awoke to a loud ringing in his ear. With a gasp, his eyes shot open and he sat up, furrowing his eyebrows. He was no longer in the basement. He was no longer in their clutches, yet he was still shaking in terror as he looked around the black and white path._

__

_He recognised this place. He pulled his knees to his chest, biting his lip nervously. He knew exactly what had happened._

__

_He was dead._

__

_Frankly, he wasn't even that bothered. If anything, he was happy. His suffering was finally over._

__

_A small smile teased his lips as he finally pulled himself up to his feet. Free. He was finally free._

__

_His smile faltered when a familiar young figure on a bike came riding towards him. The same little girl with the same bouquet of flowers and the same picnic dress stopped in front of him, taking a moment to look him up and down._

__

_"I always wondered if free will was a mistake." She remarked, and at first Klaus thought it was a jab at his behaviour._

__

_"Hey!" He gasped in offence._

__

_"Not you, this time." She told him with an eyeroll. "I'm talking about the guys who sent you here. They're going downstairs for sure."_

__

_"What-You mean hell exists too?" Klaus knelt down to meet her eye contact. "It's not just here?"_

__

_"I don't want people like him tainting this place, and they can't stay on earth forever."_

__

_"But...you said you didn't like me. That's why I couldn't stay last time, right? Why didn't you send me downstairs?"_

__

_"Because **he** doesn't like you either." She told him bluntly._

__

_"Oh..."_

__

_"Speaking of, you're gonna have to go back soon."_

__

_"Wait, please don't make me go back there!" His eyes suddenly widened with panic as he grabbed a hold of the handle bars of her bike. "I-I can't go back...They're-they're-"_

__

_"You still don't understand, do you?" She tilted her head to look at his crying face. "I need you down on earth. I need you to help the lost ones."_

__

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus claimed, prompting another eyeroll from God. "But-but I can't help anyone down there! I can barely help myself!"_

__

_"Not in that position. Which is why you need to get out."_

__

_"Don't you think I've tried?" Klaus persisted. "Do you think I **like** it down there?"_

__

_"Try harder."_

__

_"Oh that's helpful." Sure, it might've been a bit ballsy to backchat God like that, but she started it._

__

_"You'll have your opportunity soon." She claimed, which caught Klaus's attention. "You better take it."_

__

_As soon as he began to hear a ringing in his ear, he began to panic. "No no no no no!" He stood up, his eyes darting around frantically as the black and white world began to fade. "Please don't make me go back there!" He suddenly fell to his knees in front of God, pressing his hands together in a desperate plead. "I-I can't do it! Please don't make me!"_

__

_The little girl in front of him simply sighed and sent him a sad smile. The apologetic look in her eyes was the last thing he remembered as he faded back to reality._


	10. Chapter 10

At least God was merciful enough to send him back when Harold and Marcus were zipping up their pants. Upon realising that Klaus was, in fact, still alive, the two men finally left him alone.

His breath hitched and his slender body began to shake uncontrollably as he looked around the room with wide eyes. He felt an itch, tearing him apart from the inside out. It was as if every inch of pain inflicted upon him over the past few...days? Had finally caught up to him.

"Klaus." A sharp gasp escaped his lips when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was at that moment he realised what was happening to him. Whatever drugs these men had been pumping into his system were finally beginning to ware off. "Klaus, can you hear me?" 

Ben's question was only replied to with a whimper and a small nod.

"They've forgotten to top up the drugs they were giving you." Ben pointed out. "You might have time for me to untie you before they get back but...I don't know where you're supposed to go from there..."

"I just died." Klaus whispered in a croaky voice, still not turning to look at Ben.

" _Klaus._ "

Shit. Not this again.

"What do you mean?" Ben questioned, but the mutilated spirits crawling towards Klaus, dragging their organs across the concrete were a bit of a distraction.

" _Help us._ "

"Did you talk to God again?"

" _Stop being selfish._ "

"Klaus?"

" _Klaus!_ " 

Klaus jerked back when a decaying hand reached out to claw at his face. His squeezed his eyes shut tight and held back whatever tears were left.

"Concentrate, Klaus." Ben's soft words spoke in his ear. "You need to focus on it now more than ever. They won't hurt you unless you let them, okay?" He knew Ben was wrong. They _had_ hurt him before, and he sure as hell hadn't asked them to. 

A squeal escaped him when he felt a sudden scratch on his arm. Luckily, Ben managed to pull him back a little.

"Focus Klaus. Remember, you can control them. Remember what happened back at that motel, how you managed to talk to them?" Ben was strangely soothing, prompting Klaus to slowly open his eyes and look at the spirits in front of him. Ben was right. Whilst everyone else thought Klaus's powers were useless, they were currently his only hope.

"Hey hey hey," Klaus ducked out of the leading ghost's grasp once again, wincing in pain at the way his bones twitched upon the sudden movement, "let's not get too hasty, okay? We-we can help each other out, can't we?"

This made their angry expressions drop to looks of interest. That was a start. At least they weren't trying to bitterly claw at him anymore.

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat as he took a good look at the ghost in front of him. It appeared to be a young woman, he'd say no older than twenty-two. Her skin was torn off in many places, half of it nearly peeled from her pale body. He tried to hold back a pool of vomit that began to curl in his stomach at the sight.

The bodies behind her were similarly gory, all male and female.

"Did-did those guys do...this...to you?" Klaus asked nervously, trying his best not to anger the spirits. The woman gave a sharp nod in response, as did the other mutilated figures. Unfortunately, he knew what the next step was to gaining their trust. "Would...Would you like to tell me about what happened?"

The stories were gruesome, and they only made the pit in Klaus's stomach grow more and more. Each and every story he was told just brought him closer to the idea that he was not going to get out of this basement. Still, he knew he had to try. It was the best chance he had; he couldn't just sit around, waiting on the off-chance that some of his siblings might try and save him. He couldn't live the rest of his life - which with his streak with God, seemed as if it were going to last a while - trapped down there with those people. 

Worse than that, he had to do something before they could get to his siblings. Because, no matter how much shit they gave him, Klaus refused to give up on his family. He just needed to either warn his siblings, or get rid of these guys before they could reach them.

And so, just like in that old motel room, he listened. He listened, and he tried to conserve his energy. Tried to come up with _some_ sort of plan.

"Are you kidding me?" Marcus' approaching voice made the spirits, and Klaus, freeze in their places. Eyes darted towards the door as it was unlocked and swung open. "I'm basically the leader here. I call the shots. I get the bonuses."

"Fuck off." Harold retorted as the two trudged down the stairs to the basement. Klaus refused to look at them, opting to keep his eyes shut. If they thought he was asleep, maybe they'd leave him alone. "I do all the behind the scenes work! I'm the one who actually knows how to make money, so I'm the one who should finally get a fucking bonus for once." Harold exclaimed. "But don't worry, I'll let you have a go of him every once in a while. For a price, of course."

"In your dreams. I've been putting in all the effort here!"

"I'm sorry, were you the one who paid the dealer to get him down that alley? Were you the one who came up with the way to lure the freak family over here? Were you the one-"

"I'm the one who had the balls to show my face on that video!"

"Oh we only know you did that so you could jerk off to it later."

"Well at least I can admit that," Marcus huffed, and Klaus tensed when the man's footsteps stopped next to his curled up body, "you're too busy jerking your dick to the security tapes cause you're too pussy to do it when we bring people over. At least I know how to distribute successfully."

"Maybe we should ask him." Harold's footsteps stopped on the other side of his body. "Hey Séance!" His foot kicked Klaus's side, causing Klaus to flop onto his back, still refusing to open his eyes. "Stop playing dead. We know you're awake."

When he did open his eyes, he was greeted by two disgusting smiles looking down upon him. 

"Aw. Look at those famous Number Four puppy dog eyes." Klaus had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping his teeth upon Marcus' thumb as it smoothed down his jawline. "Are you gonna be good for us tonight?"

"We've got some very special friends coming over." Harold jumped in, his fingers tracing around the cuts on Klaus's arm. "And they're just dying to meet you. Who knows? If they like you, we might be more inclined to keep you around."

"But don't worry if not," Marcus interjected, "because after all of this is over, you get to go home with one of us, no matter what happens." He lifted Klaus's chin, his eyes doing a good wander around his frame. "And I sure as hell don't plan on giving you up without a fight."

"Hey." Harold tapped on the veins of Klaus's neck - where they had been injecting him. "When was the last time you topped him up?"

"Why does that matter?" Marcus questioned. "You were the last one to do it."

"No I wasn't." Harold looked to his partner with wide eyes.

"Yes you were." Marcus insisted. "After those guys left, you came upstairs and told me you'd just given him more."

"No." Harold denied. "I went upstairs and _asked you_ to give him more."

"Oh shit." Marcus huffed, moving to stand up and march off. "You hold him down, I'll get the needle."

"Wait what?" Klaus finally spoke up, just now realising what was going on as Harold grabbed his arms and held him down. No. No he couldn't take the drugs again. Not after all the progress he had just made. 

"Don't worry, pet. This'll only hurt a tad, though I'm sure you're used to the feeling after all those years." Marcus chuckled as he readied the needle. 

"No! Fuck off!" Klaus began to toss and turn beneath Harold's grip, somewhat catching the man off guard, but still not managing to escape him.

"Marcus, hurry up...he's getting crabby." 

"I don't know why you're trying to fight, Number Four. I thought you liked the feeling." Marcus sighed, pinging the needle as he began to approach Klaus's thrashing body. 

"Klaus, you can do this." Ben spoke in his ear. "Resist. Don't let them do this to you." Klaus took deep breaths upon Ben's words. "Focus."

And he did.

A blue tinge began to illuminate the dingy basement, causing the two kidnappers to hop back and yelp. He breathed a sigh and looked over at Ben, but that wasn't the only figure with that familiar blue outline.

"What the fuck?" Marcus cried out, grabbing desperately onto Harold's sleeve as the two men backed away, trying not to tremble in fear. 

Ben stepped forward, reaching to lift his shirt up, but stopped in his place when Klaus called his name. He looked to his brother with furrowed eyebrows, but the medium had a newfound look of confidence on his face. 

"C'mon, don't hog all the fun to yourself," Klaus gave a nod to the other ghosts, "let some others have a chance every once in a while." 

Ben just gave his brother a proud smile and nod as the army of their own victims came down upon Harold and Marcus. Ben knelt down, quickly managing to undo Klaus's binding and help him to his shaky feet. He stumbled a little, but managed to fight through the pain, too focused on getting the fuck out of there.

He'd be lying if he claimed that Harold and Marcus' screams of terror didn't paint a smile on his face as he fled the basement, swinging the door open and finding himself in what he would otherwise presume to be some abandoned crack house. 

Noticing his brother's shivering and practically nude frame, Ben rushed to a nearby couch and grabbed a trench coat.

"Hey!" A booming, strange voice began to march towards him. "How did you get out?" The man yelling was coming straight for Klaus, and he knew the man wasn't exactly planning on being friendly. Upon seeing his face, he recognised him. He was one of the men that Harold and Marcus had brought down to abuse him. 

Anger and fear burned inside him, his eyes darting towards the used up pile of needles on the couch. Klaus wasn't exactly sure how it happened. All he knew was that one second, the man was storming towards him, and the next he was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood with each and every needle piercing his skin.

"Holy shit." Ben and Klaus spoke in synchronisation, but there was no time to focus on what had just happened. They'd have to address the way the needles flew across the room, splattering Klaus in the man's blood at a later time. There were more men coming. As fast as possible, Ben tossed the trench coat to Klaus and sprinted in front of his living brother.

Klaus didn't need to look to know what was going on. The screaming and bone-cracking was enough for him to understand as he simply covered his body with the discarded trench coat, barely even noticing the carnage and gore painting the room behind him.

He was too focused on finally getting himself out of that hell hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did add a little tease of Klaus's comic-canon telekinesis bc I wish they'd given him more of his comic powers in the show (hopefully we get more in season three)


End file.
